


I'll digest you, one kiss at a time

by homobirb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, there's actually worldbuilding this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: The smile that he flashes shows off two sharp canine teeth. Akira's eyes are drawn to the fangs. "Be good, won't you?"





	I'll digest you, one kiss at a time

**Author's Note:**

> title adapted from [lurk by the neighborhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfd7uYsKlBo)

Akira doesn't finish his shift at the beef bowl shop until past midnight. It's dark and empty in the streets of Shibuya, only a couple of (probably drunk) stragglers sticking to the shadows. Something's not right in the air—he can feel it with his thief senses.

He turns down a side street and waits right along the corner. Was someone tailing him? Morgana wiggles out his bag to rest his paws against his shoulder; Akira puts a finger to pursed lips, trying to keep the cat silent.

Several minutes pass in tense silence. Akira's heartbeat is a tad loud in his ears, making it harder to listen for any approaching footsteps.

He hears someone—two people, from the noise—walking, but to his left, further down the alley. He tries to remain as still as possible as he peers over; it seems they haven't noticed him. One of the figures is heavily leaning on the other, almost stumbling over their feet. Drunk?

The upright figure roughly pushes the other against the wall and traps them with their arms. Akira's muscles freeze. He can only watch, with curiosity and confusion, as the taller figure cranes the person's neck and dives their face into the open skin.

His heartbeat thuds in his ears. Something inside of him whispers, _stay_ , and he doesn't fully get it, but one of the people does look familiar and he ought to standby and solve this mystery—it's the right thing to do... right? Perhaps the complicit adults in his life wouldn't agree, but he didn't regret stepping in on that drunk guy forcing himself upon a woman and ending up on probation.

He tries to inch closer. Just enough to see, he reasons with himself. Morgana is silent on his shoulder.

The figure against the wall is an older man. His face is scrunched up, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. He pants hard and Akira can't figure out whether it's from pleasure or pain. The person holding him to the wall has a younger figure, a high school male most likely. He wears a white button up with a sweater vest and dark slacks. Akira knows that mop of chestnut brown hair anywhere. It's—

"Akechi?!"

 _Shit._ Morgana probably realized it at the same time as him, but the cat didn't hold back his revelation and ended up yelling the teen's name. It happens in almost slow motion; Akechi removes himself from the man's neck, blood smeared on his mouth. His eyes are feral and he snarls, fangs bared. Akira trips backwards, landing flat on his ass.

Everything he's learned about vampires flashes through his head. His mother, telling him not to go out late at night lest he not return home safely. The news anchors with somber expressions as they report another fatal vampire attack. The politicians, arguing for larger budgets to deal with the vampire threat, to exterminate the leeches before humanity falls single-handedly to the bloodsucking menaces.

And the detective, his and the Phantom Thief's biggest enemy at the moment, was apparently a vampire.

He's on his feet and running before his mind has a chance to catch up. Akira doesn't stop to catch his breath until he slides into the train, doors closing after him. The ride home, his brain repeats this new information, the image of Akechi, a predator, with fangs, _with blood on his face._ Akechi, who's probably going to find him and rip out his throat and kill him for his curiosity.

He is a dead man walking.

Morgana, thankfully, doesn't comment. His brain is already in overdrive, trying to figure out how exactly he's going to survive this, and Akira doesn't think he can handle the cat bugging him about it.

His sleep is restless, but his dreams are vivid; he's back in the alleyway. He watches Akechi feeding off a faceless man, only to pull back and look directly at him. His gloved hands wipe at a stray trail of blood and his tongue darts out to lick at the red smear. Akechi walks over to him, sizing him up, eyes sweeping over his body; the faceless man crumples without any support and melts into a black puddle.

Akira can't move. All of his muscles are tense and he wants to jump when he feels Akechi's breath against his neck. A cold, wet tongue traces along the skin on his throat and he squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating his rapidly approaching death. He starts to feel two sharp teeth pushing against his clammy skin, agonizingly slow and just barely breaching the surface, just barely sinking down—

He wakes up. His body is sticky with sweat and his breath comes fast. He's absolutely horrified when he realizes he's hard.

\- - -

It's Sunday, but Akira doesn't bother making plans to go out. He stays inside Leblanc and opts to help Boss out with the café.

Boss leaves around three, with Morgana trailing behind him. He can handle the café by himself, especially with its lack of Sunday evening customers. He can especially handle the alone time—needs it, in fact, to think over recent events.

Seven rolls around, thirty minutes until he can close. Akira busies himself with wiping the same counter he's already wiped five times now, zoning out in the direction of the off TV screen.

He jumps when he hears the bell on the door, but quickly recovers. "Welcome," he says and turns to face whomever just entered.

His blood freezes in his veins.

It's _Akechi._

Akira swallows the lump in his throat and tries to pretend he's not desperately afraid for his life, watching the detective find a seat on a bar stool directly in front of him.

Akechi's eyes bore into his. "I suppose you already know why I'm here?"

His eyes dart away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," Akechi scoffs. Akira's gaze snaps toward him. "You're too pretty to play dumb. But I guess since you know my secret..." Akechi trails off, arms gesturing in a shrug.

He can't help the words that babble out of his mouth. "The alleyway was super dark and I really don't know why I stuck around—I thought someone was following me after my shift and I freaked and hid but then you showed up. And my eyesight is actually pretty terrible and I definitely didn't see you with blood on your mouth and..." he pauses to catch his breath, then sighs. "I'm just digging myself into a bigger hole, aren't I?"

Akechi's expression is light, a barely hidden smirk playing on his lips. "Perhaps, but it's certainly amusing to watch."

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you." It's not a question. He should've already anticipated this, should've skipped town before—

"I never mentioned anything about killing you."

Akira's breath comes out in a relieved gush. The knots in his stomach loosen and all his muscles relax. "Thank god," he whispers.

The detective's eyes shift over to the wall of coffee beans behind him. "But... you've put me in a precarious position."

Akechi stands up and starts to walk towards the door. He pauses when he reaches the end of the counter. All Akira can do is just watch, heart beginning to thud loudly in his ears. "I'll be keeping you company the next few days, to keep an eye on you. I need to make sure you won't leak my secret." The smile that he flashes shows off two sharp canine teeth. Akira's eyes are drawn to the fangs. "Be good, won't you?" The detective leaves.

Akira can barely get to sleep that night. And when he does, his dreams attack.

The vampire detective is there. They're in the alley way again, except Akira is pinned to the wall. He can't move, just watch as Akechi smirks at him. His face is a blur as it hides in the crook of his neck, faster than Akira can follow. Akechi's tongue is heavy and wet against his skin. He licks stripe up his throat and digs his tongue into the skin above Akira's pulse point.

Hands trace over his front. They land at the top of his jeans; a palm pushes at him through his pants and he can't help the low groan that bubbles from his chest. He can hear Akechi fumbling with his belt buckle, nearly ripping his trousers open. The detective's hand slips into his boxers and Akira slams his head back against the brick wall as he feels the first touch against his sensitive cock—

He wakes up, panting. He doesn't spare a thought as his hand dives under his sweatpants, fingers squeezing tight around his aching erection. Akira thinks of Akechi, thinks of his beautiful face, of pushing his shoulders down and fucking into his mouth, careful to avoid sharp teeth from slicing up his skin. He thinks of blood and come smeared against his lips, thinks of Akechi sinking his fangs into the meat of his thigh—

His hand tightens around his cock and stars burst behind his eyelids as he comes.

When he catches his breath, he wipes his hand on the outside of his soiled sweatpants and thinks only one thing:

_He's **so** fucked._

\- - -

Monday passes silently. Akira attends his classes and pretends to not think about the previous day. He's almost able to convince himself that Akechi just _conveniently forgot_ , when he sees the teen at the school gate, nonchalantly scrolling through his phone. Akechi pockets the device when he sees him and offers a small wave.

"Dude, is that Akechi??" Ryuji walks up behind him, hands shoved deep in his pockets. "What is he doing here?"

 _Oh shit._ Akira hadn't thought of how to explain the circumstances—somehow, he thought saying, "I saw Akechi eat someone in an alley and now he's keeping watch over me and sort of threatening me to make sure I don't tell anyone he's a vampire," wouldn't go over well.

"I'm spending time with him. It's, uh, a long story..." he starts.

"Oh! Are you information-gathering, Joker?" Morgana pops his head out of his bag and settles on his shoulder.

"Yes." The word is out of his mouth before his mind is able to catch up. His cat offered him a way out, and he wasn't going to refuse and make the situation even worse than it already was. Just spend a few afternoons with Akechi, assure him that he won't spill his identity, and go back to normal thieving business. He can make it out alive. He hopes.

"Dude..." Ryuji looks at him with wide eyes, before his mouth opens wide. "That's genius!" He exclaims. "No wonder you're our leader."

"Right." He adjusts his glasses.

The first day with Akechi... isn't as bad as he was expecting. The detective takes him to the diner in Shibuya and works on case files, while Akira studies. He isn't able to fully focus, but he finds his guard decreasing as time goes by. Akira tries to joke and make mildly humorous quips when he gets stuck on particularly tough problems; Akechi visibly relaxes across from him and even gives him a couple of what seems like genuine smiles. The hint of fanged teeth glint in Akechi's mouth and Akira finds it hard to draw his eyes away. His mind quickly flashes to his previous dreams and— _no,_ he needs to focus. Akechi never mentioned any plans to kill him, but that doesn't mean that can't change.

Morgana barely talks, just regards him with a curious look. He packs up to take the train home; it was already late. Akira suggests that they swap contact info before leaving.

Akechi texts him in the middle of the night. _What do you think about pancakes?_ the text reads.

 _Love them._ he responds back.

\- - -

Akira's dream that night isn't too different from the last ones. The alley way is a familiar scene, his muscles not as tense as before. He's pushed up against the wall, but this dream's Akechi is more gentle. His soft lips trace over his cheek, over his ear, down his throat. The side of the detective's head ends up resting against his chest, ear pressed flat down.

"Are you scared?" He feels more than hears Akechi's voice.

He takes a second to thread his fingers through brown hair. "...no."

"I can tell when you're lying, you know. Your heartbeat tells all."

He snorts. "Oh, really? What does my heart tell you?"

Akechi doesn't respond. Instead, he shifts his head so his face rests in the crook of Akira's neck. He can hear several deep breaths, a nose pushing at his skin—Akechi's _smelling_ him, he realizes.

"You're either afraid..." Akechi pauses.

"Or...?" Akira prompts. His hand is still on the back of Akechi's head, so he rubs his fingers on his scalp. The detective nearly melts in his arms.

"...or you want this."

Several beats pass.

"Are you always more honest in your dreams?"

Akira quirks a brow. "What do you-" He's cut off as Akechi pushes at his shoulders. The wall no longer meets his back, and he's falling backward, away from the vampire.

He lands, conscious, in his bed, with a start. Morgana stirs at his feet.

\- - -

The way Akechi stares at him while he eats pancakes should be illegal. The teen had insisted upon paying, especially considering he was intolerant of normal food.

"But what about coffee?" he asks through a full bite, barely hiding his mouth behind a hand.

"Coffee is mostly water. Blood's pretty similar, so I can drink it. Though, only a cup at most—my body can't handle large volumes of not-blood."

Akira considers this for a second and stabs at another piece. Akechi's eyes follow the action.

"Speaking of blood..." Akira pauses to finish chewing. "How often do you feed?"

"I only need to drink maybe once a week, once every two weeks if I'm lucky."

"Lucky?" he parrots.

"It's not _that_ easy, trying to find people to drink from, you know."

"What about that person in the alley?" The question is out of his mouth before he can stop himself. He shouldn't mention it—after all, they both had silently agreed to not talk about it. But it's too late. Morgana stirs in his bag, nearly pushing the entire bag off the chair.

Akechi blinks at him. He taps a long gloved finger against his chin. "Ah. Yes. Him." The detective doesn't elaborate right away. Akira swallows down several more bites before he answers. "You could say... he's a business associate."

"A business associate who just... lets you drink from him? Did you threaten him, too?"

"Too?" Akechi gives him an incredulous look. "Are you saying you feel... threatened by me?"

"Well... yeah? I mean, you've been dragging me around the past few days, after I found out about you..." he trails off. Akechi's eyebrows knit together and he looks absolutely hurt. That's... not what he wanted to do. Even though he _had_ been scared out of his mind when Akechi visited Leblanc on Sunday, he actually found himself enjoying the teen's company. He's not even scared of the threat Akechi has to his well-being, that the detective could easily drag him outside and absolutely gut him; he's terrified that Akechi will think that's the only reason why he's here. Deep regret pangs at him, and his mouth is open before he has a chance to fully think it over. "I'm sorry, that was really mean of me to say-"

"No, you're right." Akechi stands.

"Akechi, sit down." The words come out in his Joker voice and the detective looks bewildered. But he sits back down.

Akira sighs and looks away. "Look, I... I may have felt that way in the beginning, but after spending time with you, I've started to... really enjoy your company. And I hope we can continue this."

The detective's smile is small.

\- - -

He dreams of pushing Akechi against the brick wall of the alleyway. His mouth latches onto the teen's and he runs his fingers up and down Akechi's sides. The moan Akechi lets out when their tongues meet is absolutely filthy and goes straight to his cock.

Akira pulls back to catch a quick breath. "You're eager," the vampire whispers against his skin. A hand reaches between them and presses against Akira's dick.

His hips grind forward into the touch before he's able to respond. "Only 'cause you're so hot."

Fingers grab at him through his pants. A whine slips out of his mouth. "Don't forget that I'm in control here."

He doesn't know what possesses him to say it, but he does: "Then act like it."

It surprisingly isn't painful when his face meets the cold concrete, ass high in the air. His clothes are nearly ripped from his body and he shivers when he's fully naked. Something pushes at his head—Akechi's shoe, he realizes—and his face is ground down into the concrete. And he _loves_ it.

Akechi must've noticed his cock twitching, because the sole of his shoe grinds down harder. "Filthy."

He's granted reprieve quickly. The detective circles around his figure. His shoe nudges Akira's legs into a wider stance, before settling between them. Akira starts to rise, but a hand splayed over his upper back pushes him down, _hard_. "Don't move," Akechi growls.

A finger prods at his entrance. It's wet and pushes in with little resistance, nearly instantly joined by another. He's not sure how the vampire's fingers are lubricated—the current setting didn't seem quite conductive to easily accessible lube. His mental line of questioning is cut short when Akechi's gloved digits press up against his prostate. Akira can't stop the moan that escapes his mouth.

"Tell me if you're going to come." Akechi's other hand—also gloved—wraps around the base of his dick, then slides down with a tight grip. Akira's hips jerk forward, then backward, seeking more friction from both of the detective's hands.

Akechi just stops moving his hands and lets Akira thrust forward into his grasp, then slide back as he fucks himself on his fingers. Akira's brain starts to fog over. He doesn't think about anything but Akechi, but Akechi's touch. "So good," he slurs. Pleasure sparks up his spine and he feels the familiar buildup in his abdomen.

"Are you close?"

"Ah, yeah, 'm close, so good, fuck, A-kechi, please." He can barely see the ground below him; his eyes are clouded with lust and he bites down on his lip to stop a particularly loud moan.

Akechi adds another finger and he gasps. "Please, please, yeah, please." His breathing is fast now. He's dizzy with want, with pleasure, with a rapidly encroaching orgasm.

The detective leans close to him to whisper in his ear, "Then come." And- that's it, his body shudders and he's coming, tightening around the vampire's fingers, dick spurting white droplets onto the concrete below—

Akira wakes with a wet patch in his boxers.

\- - -

"I'm just saying he's suspicious!" Morgana had cornered him before he was ready to leave for school that morning. "He even heard me that night! That must mean he has a persona!"

Akira considers this for several moments. His thoughts flicker between the idea of Akechi having a persona, and needing to respond to the teen's text; he invited him to Dome Town that afternoon.

"But he's also a vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if vampires were also included in the 'able-to-hear-supernatural-beings' club."

Morgana's swishing tail revealed exactly what he was thinking—he was _not_ happy about Akira spending time with the detective. Especially after Akira had asked if he would be okay to spend the day with Makoto, while he went about... _interrogating_ Akechi alone.

"Fine," the cat relents. "But don't blame me if you end up dead!"

\- - -

They hadn't talked since they entered the Ferris wheel pod. Akechi's gloved fingers held tightly onto the stuffed cat Akira had won at one of the games and subsequently gave him. The stare the detective fixed him with unnerved him; it felt like Akechi was reading him, reading his thoughts. Like he knew everything.

"I-Is it true that vampires can control peoples' minds?"

Akechi blinks several times. He lets out a small chuckle. "No, I'm afraid not to the extent you're thinking of."

"Then to what extent?"

The detective regards him with a curious look before continuing. "I can give people... suggestions, and it's up to them whether or not they'll be receptive." He shifts and crosses his legs. "I can also give suggestions for alternative memories."

Akira leans forward. One of his knees brushes up against Akechi's. He doesn't move. "What kind of 'alternative memories?' "

Akechi shifts his leg away. Damn. "Say, if I wanted to take someone's possession, I could and then suggest that they simply gave them to me. Like I said, it depends on how receptive they are to being manipulated."

"Have you... used that on me?"

The detective balks. "God, no! Unlike how you may perceive me, I'm not _that_ much of a monster."

They settle into an uncomfortable silence. Akira finds his fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Akechi's looking out the window. "Uhm..." he starts. "How does it feel, to be...as you said, manipulated?"

Akechi's eyes are wide when he turns back to face him. "Are you seriously suggesting..."

"I'm just curious."

"Ah." The vampire's hands grip the stuffed cat tightly. "Well, um, I've heard it's pleasurable? I'm sorry, I haven't been keen to ask people about their experiences after—I tend to flee as quickly as possible."

"...Can you, you know, try it? On me, I mean." Akira scratches at the back of his neck. "Only if you're comfortable, of course. Make me do something stupid, like clap my hands or give you my jacket."

Akechi sits back and sighs. "I suppose I'll try it."

His eyes meet Akira's. He starts to feel like he's melting under the gaze, a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck. And then Akechi whispers, " _Akira,_ " and he's overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of being punch-drunk, head swimming. He's dizzy. The only thing he's aware of is Akechi, sitting up straight and staring nearly through him. " _Down,_ " he commands, and Akira is all too happy to comply.

He kneels at Akechi's feet and looks up at him in anticipation. The vampire reaches a hand out, motioning for Akira to take it. He holds the gloved palm with both of his hands and nearly shivers at the touch. It's like holding electricity in his fists; it shocks bolts of pleasure up through his arms and down his spine. It takes an eternity for Akechi to give him his next order, which is, " _Kiss it._ "

Pressing his lips against the leather of the glove nearly sends his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He's overcome with happiness, with pure bliss. He presses several more kisses to the hand. When the hand rips itself from his grasp, he recoils sharply and looks up to Akechi's face. It's clouded over, with a hard-to-read expression. He waits for his next instruction, otherwise frozen on the ground where he sits.

" _Enough._ "

He snaps back to reality and stands quickly, shaking the pod with his speed. "Akechi-" he starts.

"No. Just...let's just forget this happened, okay?"

He doesn't agree, but doesn't try to argue.

\- - -

Akechi's waiting for him in his dream. He pushes Akira to his knees and shoves his already-free cock down his throat. " _Suck,_ " he commands, and Akira does. It doesn't have any discernible taste and he's barely aware of the weight of it on his tongue.

The detective pulls back with a disappointed noise. "It's no fun if you're not into it, you know."

It's the first night in awhile that Akira doesn't wake up with an erection.

\- - -

Akechi doesn't text him at all the next day. He's not at the school gate, either. Morgana already left him to go spend the day with Ann—he barely talked to Akira during class, only offering a small, "Good luck," as he sneaks into Ann's bag.

\- - -

"Are you real?" He asks Akechi. The alley seems colder than normal.

The vampire smiles, flashing two sharp fangs. "As real as you want me to be."

"So... not at all."

Akechi looks him once over before offering a snide expression. "I don't know what you expected, considering this _is_ a dream."

"And you're just a manifestation of my desires? My own cognitive Akechi?"

The detective mimes a gunshot, straight to his own heart. "Ouch. You wound me."

Akira doesn't respond. He leans against the opposite wall and just watches.

Akechi's quick to rise back. "It's no fun when you don't talk, either. What happened to wanting me to bite you? To fuck you? We can still do that, you know."

"Not right now." Akira buries his hands deep in his pockets. "I'm too busy trying to figure out what went wrong."

A few beats pass. "...You're a dumbass, you know that?"

He quirks a brow. "Oh? I'll admit, I'm not sure what to feel about my own brain calling me a dumbass."

"Take it as you will."

They regard each other in silence.

Akechi sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing the heels of his palms against them. "I'm not the same as the me out there, so I don't know what I'm thinking. But I can assure you, ignoring me isn't going to help."

"...Okay."

"You should probably get going." Akechi's hands peel his back from the wall, before spinning him and pushing him down the alley. "Go talk to me. For real."

He follows the gesture and starts walking towards the fog rolling in around the corner. He's just about to step into it when Akechi calls out to him. "Akira!"

He turns. "Yeah?"

"Fuck him, too, will you? I really doubt he would've stuck around for so long if he _didn't_ like you."

Akira smiles. "I'll try."

He wakes up, feeling refreshed.

\- - -

 _Want to go to the movies?_ he sends to Akechi. He also shoots off a text to Ann, asking her to keep Morgana occupied for the day.

The day nearly crawls by. Class takes forever and it feels like years before school officially ends.

Akechi doesn't respond to his text until around six. They meet at the movie theater in Shinjuku at seven. Akira holds his hand, to lead him to a seat in the furthest row back. Akechi doesn't say anything.

But he doesn't make any move to extract his hand, so Akira counts that as a success.

It's about halfway through the movie before Akechi squeezes his fingers. Akira glances over and Akechi's just... watching him. He isn't sure of the exact details, but Akechi's free hand cups at his cheek and draws him forward.

He tastes sweeter in real life.

Akira shifts forward, chasing more of the feeling of Akechi's lips pressed against his, his tongue sliding against his. His hand comes to rest at the back of Akechi's neck and threads through the hair there. He barely remembers to breathe until his lungs start to burn, his head swimming. "Akechi," he whispers out, voice husky.

The lights turning on startle him. They both jump back in their seats with the sudden realization that the movie is over.

"My apartment is close... if you'd like to continue this."

He smiles at Akechi. "I thought you'd never ask."

\- - -

His apartment is only a ten minute walk away. Akechi's barely opened the door when Akira's fists clutch at his jacket and pull him forward. The detective lets out a small noise of surprise when their lips meet, but quickly melts into the kiss. Akechi pushes at him and steers him deeper inside the apartment.

"Bed," Akechi rasps between kisses. Akira pouts when he pulls away, but then the back of his knees hit a piece of furniture and the detective is pushing him down and crawling into his lap.

He takes a moment to appreciate the sight; of Akechi, staring at him with such unbridled lust, lips wet, erection outlined clearly in his trousers. It's cute, he decides.

His hips grind upwards and the mewl Akechi lets out is absolutely delicious. The detective's hips meet him on the next one, and then it's Akira's turn to groan. "God," he whispers. "How are you literally so perfect?"

"Watch out or I just might eat you alive."

"That's hot," he says dumbly. "I... actually wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what?" Akechi quirks an eyebrow and starts to push Akira's t-shirt up.

"You, biting me. It's been about a week since you fed, right?"

The detective hums. Both of their shirts are off now, as are Akechi's gloves. He leans forward and captures Akira's mouth. And when he nips at his lower lip, Akira lets out an obscene moan.

"You'd really want that?"

Akira presses forward, using his lower arms to push himself slightly upward. His lips hover over Akechi's cold skin; he wonders if Akechi's shiver is from the warmth of his breath. "Would you believe me if I said I'd thought about it?"

"I'm sure everyone thinks about being victim to such an attack."

"No, I mean-... I've been having dreams. About that night. Except it's me against the wall and you—your fangs in my throat." He pauses to swallow. "A-And it's really hot and I just—I mean, you need blood anyway, so why not?"

"...You've been having dreams about me?"

"I... yeah."

"I'll admit, I'm flattered. Have you always been so easily turned on by danger?"

"Only if it's you."

"Is that so." Akechi shifts backward, a smirk splayed on his lips. But his hand reaches down and undoes both of their pants, and soon both of their cocks are held in his tight grip.

"God, yes, Akechi," Akira murmurs between moans.

"I'd prefer you use my first name, since I literally have your dick in my hand right now."

"Go- _ro_ ," he nearly purrs, throwing his head back as the detective flicks his wrist at the end of one stroke. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please...unf, please, more..."

The chuckle that Akechi—no, _Goro_ gives is downright sinful. "You're going to have to be more specific. I can't give you what you want if I don't know what you want." Goro's mouth latches on his earlobe and he whispers, right into his ear, " _Akira,_ " and he can't suppress the shudder down his spine.

"Goro, I need you-... inside me. Please."

The detective nearly rips off their trousers. Akira willingly spreads his legs and captures Goro's gaze, tipping his head slightly and blinking up at him, hoping it'll convey the message.

It seems to, as Goro nearly flies to a bedside drawer. He returns with a bottle of lube, his fingers already glistening with the liquid.

The first finger starts out gentle. It circles around his entrance before slowly dipping in. Akira whines in frustration and tries to buck his hips down.

"You're filthy," Goro says as he slips in another finger. He scissors the digits and works to fully stretch Akira out. A strangled noise escapes Akira's throat.

They're up to three fingers by the time Akira looks up at Goro and whimpers out, " _Please_." And, that's it, the teen pulls out his fingers and thoroughly coats his cock before lining up with Akira's hole.

"Tell me you want this."

"Goro, god, please, fuck me."

Akira wraps his legs around the detective's waist and tries to push him forward. Goro doesn't resist, plunging in with a slow thrust. He growls when he's fully seated inside Akira.

Goro's hips take on a tortuously slow pace. Akira reaches up, threading his fingers through Goro's hair, and tugs him down to claim his mouth in a searing kiss. _That_ gets the detective to start moving in earnest, his hips snapping forward and going just a little bit deeper with every thrust. He pulls back just enough to grab Akira's thighs and fold him in half. Akira's brain momentarily short-circuits, Goro's cock now brushing up against his prostate with every slide.

"Feels good," he nearly slurs. " _So_ good, Goro, bite me, please, please...!" His back arches upwards and his hands pull the detective's head towards his neck.

Logistically, he knows vampire bites are painful. But that doesn't prepare him for the outright _bliss_ he feels when Goro's teeth sink into his throat. It's enough to push him over the edge, tightening around Goro's cock and coming all over his chest. Goro's hips stutter a moment later, before he buries himself deep inside of Akira.

The noises Goro makes, sucking at his neck, are downright lewd. His dick twitches, still oversensitive from orgasm. And when Goro pulls back, Akira doesn't hesitate to lick into his mouth. The taste of his blood on Goro's tongue makes his head swim.

\- - -

"I'm curious, though; what _exactly_ did I do to you in your dreams?" Goro's breath tickles his ear. They're both cleaned up and tucked underneath his sheets, the detective's body slotted up against his back and arm wrapped around his torso.

"Mostly drank my blood and called me a dumbass."

Goro snorts. "Is that the only thing that happened?"

"Yup."

Akira's surprised when Goro doesn't call him out on the lie. "Did you ever... touch yourself? After waking up, of course."

"...yeah."

"Can I watch, next time?"

"Wow, Goro, I didn't know you were such a perv." He can barely stifle his laughter.

"Coming from the person who _begged_ me to drink their blood. And then kissed me right after, too."

"We're doing that again, though."

"You better not become anemic."

"Deal. And as long as we're on the topic of what we find hot... I wouldn't be opposed to the whole suggestion thing again."

"No." Goro's voice is stern.

He doesn't bother trying to pursue it further. "Okay."

Several minutes pass before he speaks again. "Wait, do vampires even sleep?"

"Yes, and this one prefers to get as much sleep as possible, so goodnight, Akira."

" 'Night, Goro."

He puts his hand over Goro's and slips into a restful sleep. He doesn't remember his dreams upon waking, but Goro's tight grasp on him makes him decide that that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @itshomobirb if you wanna scream with me about akeshu/shuake


End file.
